


It's hard to forget

by Funnybone800



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: How do titles work, M/M, Other, and killed him, head canons, ok but, what if zach was related to the king, you are zach, zacharie has some mental issues with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Zacharie has some issues with his scars





	

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Zacharie is related to the toad king Idk why

What was wrong with this face? you asked yourself each morning. The mirror in your office just held the question to your body in simple harmony. The workers around the park would surely burn just by seeing it. The scars that marked your face. Varying sized, each worse than the last. People questioned you enough because of your masks. Why give them more of a reason to question you? To humiliate you?

It had been years since you killed him but the horrible markings he left didn't move or change.  
He was your father.  
And you had to kill him.

You wipes your eyes and put your mask over. No. No matter what was true, he was NOT your father. He was a man of greed. You take a deep breath and shuffle upward. The darkness surround your sight like hands enveloping a small child. 

Shaking in your spot as you remember each sword bang. Each scream and cry as pain rushed through your body.  
The toad king hitting you mercilessly.   
Each yell, each cry. You gulp as anxiety shoves itself into your ugly body. 

"Zacharie?" Your body jumped as a familiar voice saved you from the awful flashback. You came back to reality as you look up. Nearly slipping as you ran to the front of the counter. The tall man slapped a baseball bat on the counter.

"Oh hola dear batter..." You say out if breath. Walking over. The man raises a brow.

"I need a new bat" you nod. Shuffling around. Taking the next upgrade out. Your breath heavy. You move. "That would be-"

Your stopped. "Are you ok"  
"I'm fine dear ba-"

"Your voice is shaking and you're sweating like an elsen"

You say nothing for a second. Suddenly he lifts himself over the counter. You eep "batter quite it you're not supposed to be over-" he wraps his arms around your smaller body and pulse you close. Bending down to reach your height. He recognize this has a hug, slowly putting your own hands around him and squeezing him closer. Letting out a soft sob as you released the pain you held in.

He said nothing. Just ran a hand through your hair. Melting into the touch as you cried.

Forget about the toad. He's not worth it.  
It's just a game after all...


End file.
